


Expand the Town

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, NO SHIPPING WAS INVOLVED except for a slight mention of jestellra, Oneshot, jessie (aka f!jesse) is only mentioned here, super quick drabble actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: Stella came in with a plan, a plan that meant giving away the one thing that had been her home.( also known as the short drabble about stella giving her city to radar )





	Expand the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Jessie, once again, is the name of Second Female Jesse (the red one). The setting take place after a couple months since Season Two ended. The ending I chose is leaving with Petra. ;v; 
> 
> And, this is kind of connected to one of my AUs, Builder Stella!

“Use Champion City to expand the town.”

 

Radar blinks his eyes. He look at everyone in the meeting mumbles among themselves. He turned around and see Stella. It was still a surprise to see her in a very casual shirt with rolled up sleeves, rather than that tacky ‘powerful’ suit jacket she used to have.

 

“Stella,” Radar asks carefully, “What do you meant by that?”

 

Stella huffs, and cross her arms. “I’m talking about expanding the town to there!”

 

He was taken back by the choice of words and frowns. “But were you trying to build a memoria--”

 

“I changed my mind.” Stella cuts in sharply, “And I-- _Ahem_ , You have more new residents coming in, especially… these families whose children are born in the next few months.”

 

She looked out and sighs. “...Beside _she_ made this town, beautiful and kind.”

 

Radar looked out to where Stella is staring. The two sees a overview of the town, and its beacon and just… everything. The young man started to nod slowly as she was right for one thing.

 

Jessie had made Beacontown a home, a _real home_. If she was here, she always make sure new residents feel welcome and safe.

 

But Stella…

 

“You sure about that? I’m only here because Jessie hand the reins over to me since she’s out of town with Pe--”

 

“I knew that, and I already told you. I changed my mind. I feel it’s best to use that place where my ho--” She tried not to stammer as she continues, “--The city was in. There’s _no one_ in there, Radar.”

 

Radar wasn’t used to her calling his name properly than when he used to work for her a long time ago. Stella still continues to speak as she move toward to the table where the map lies on. She points at the section where the Champion City was in.

 

“And this? It got a bit bigger space than the town had, use that. Whatever you guys need to expand, do that there. It should make easier than cutting down trees to make more space.”

 

Radar’s eyes just widen and look down at the map then at her. All he could think is that she’s changing. Jessie would definitely be in treats for this new Stella he’s still trying to get used to.

 

Instead of scoffing at her as he _would_ a long time ago.

 

He grins with a eager nod.  He turns around to see the townpeople who are in the meeting for this topic.

 

“So what do you guys think?” He asks.

 

He can see some of them are little concern while the others, he figures Stella managed to convince them, are interested in. He look in the corner of his eyes to see Stella trying not to look hurt and can tell she juts her chin high as if she was not backing it down. Radar can tell she’s not giving up on this plan. 

 

But this plan? It was a smart thing his former boss ever done. 

 

“Well!” He claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention, and lean over with a delightful smile, “No time’s a present, everyone! Stella is _right_. She got a plan and it’s clearing off the debris left behind in there…”

 

It was only few hours later when the townspeople left the room. He look over to see Stella, who was staring at the map. He was surprised that the moment they started discussing, Stella had stay composed and doesn’t snap at them when they retort. Instead, he had watched his former boss being what he actually _remembers_ her to be when he first moved in that city.

 

A natural builder.

 

He watches how she acted with grace and a sharp tongue that kept some of the people quiet and others leans in to listen more. The more this happened, the more he wonders if his boss, well, the one who is currently away from town would like this new Stella.

 

He may not used to this sudden change, and yet, this new Stella is both old and new. Radar only giggling to himself once in the middle of the meeting when he realized that Jessie would absolutely likes this new Stella. Stella frowns when he did that and Radar only respond with joyful comments, it sure caught townspeople's attention and they all cackles at his silly comments. Stella was the only one who see through it, and kept frowning at him. Radar shrugs.

 

Radar only smiles and move a bit closer to the table as he finally speaks up.  

“You know, Jessie and Petra will be surprised when they comes back.” Stella look away from the map and stare at him, “Really, they would absolutely loses it when they see the town gotten bigger since they left!”

 

“Radar, I--” Stella started. But Radar cuts in with more rambling.

 

“And not just that, you know, if she and Petra ever come back, you should tell Jessie that was your idea to begin with!”

 

Stella was taken back by his words and blinks. Radar raises his eyebrows when he sees a slight blush flushes her cheeks. He tried not to shown his surprise as he take the notice of Stella suddenly crossing her arms and looking away.

 

 _Okay, wait. She haven’t changed about her crushes, huh?_ He thinks. _Oh crud, I forgot she still does!_

 

“I-”

 

Radar snapped out of his thoughts, and look at Stella.

 

“-I meant, Yeah, she would They would. I meant, Jessie definitely would.” Stella nod, and then chuckles nervously, “You, on the other hand, should honestly go and decide whatever it is.” Stella only notices that she stutters, her face now growing red, “And- you know what? It’s getting late and I have to go. I had a few people that need my skills, _cause you asked kindly_ …”

 

Stella trails off, and turn on her heels. The woman, once a Leader of a City that was long gone, begin to scurry quickly.

 

Radar only watches her with a amusing chuckle and when he turn his head. He widened his eyes.

 

“Lluna? Should you be catching up with her?”

 

Lluna, who had been in the room the entire time, only respond to him with a amusing tint as if she knew what causes Stella to be suddenly nervous this way right now, and ‘baa’ at him before trying to catch up with her master.

 

Radar blink his eyes and then adjust his glasses with a chuckle again.

 

This new Stella? He had a feeling that it’s going to be a lot different than when she was a leader. Radar looked out and remembers something.

 

“What was what Jessie told me about?” He only smiles to himself, “ She always befriend the bad guys, does she?”  


End file.
